stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
Zie ook: Overleg gebruiker:TahR78/Archief Medelijden Goedzo :) Vergeet trouwens niet dat ik de enige hier ben die aktief is met bureaucraatrechten è :P --OuWTB sep 3, 2009 18:33 (UTC) :Maar dan ben je nog geen heilige hoor :P sep 3, 2009 18:36 (UTC) Terra Nostra Misschien kun je er beter alleen stoptreinen laten stoppen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 10:09 (UTC) :Martijn heeft bepaald dat de HSL op Noord stopt ;) Het lijkt me ook handiger - de HSL stopt immers maar enkel in de spits op Noord, verder niet ;) sep 4, 2009 10:10 (UTC) Mijn felicitaties voor je bijdragen aan het spoornet. 1 ding nog, er was al een Wikistadse metro :P, met 2 lijnen. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:20 (UTC) :Dankje en weet ik. Maar die lijnen zijn waardeloos, vindt ik dan :P sep 4, 2009 12:32 (UTC) Ik zie u heeft geen vergunning tot het aanleggen van zoveel stations. Laat het zijn. Аnfii sep 4, 2009 14:53 (UTC) :Ik zie jij niet weten minister van transport vergunning hebben voor aanleggen 1000 stations. Laat het zijn en ik laat niet zijn zoals u zegt zijn laat het. sep 4, 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::Dit gaat fout. Ik wil uw vriendelijkheid verzoeken om vreindelijk zijn. Аnfii sep 4, 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::Ik vriendelijk zijn. sep 4, 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::Ik zie dat uw Nederlands nog steeds niet verbetert heeft. Kunt u deze zin spelling als in de spelling van 2006? Аnfii sep 4, 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::Jij praat net zo slecht.. oerkind. sep 4, 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::::::Heerlijk. Dit hebben we zó gemist :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::::Ik niet. Weetjewat, ik gooi m 11 september op het perron van Civitas Eurodome en zeg hem dat er een gouden sleutel ligt waarmee hij de macht in Libertas krijgt, en dan stuur ik een seriemoordenaar op hem af die hem op het perron duwt als er net een WSE langsgaat. En niemand die het merkt want het station is dicht :D sep 4, 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::Iemand is hier geobsedeerd.. --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:07 (UTC) :::::::::Volgens mij is het een diva ;P --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Aaaaaaaah, je hamstercaviamix steekt je huis in brand OWTB! (A) sep 4, 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Nee, jóuw moskeehuis al-fēltma'ān :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dat ding was toch lelijk.. sep 4, 2009 15:11 (UTC) Al-Fatman > --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :Zeg, imam, je kunt toch niet zomaar 5 x per dag op en neer reizen vanuit CL naar je mosque? Koop nu een huis! :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 09:59 (UTC) Staan er 112 burgers in het Rijksregister? Btw heb je een fout gemaakt bij Esdoornheuvels. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:01 (UTC) :Weetik, weetik. sep 5, 2009 10:02 (UTC) ::Bovendien ist der HSL2 en HSL1 niet voor niets. Eerst met de HSL2 naar Oost, dan met HSL1 naar Maple :) Station Molenbeek heeft geen zin, geen hond komt daar xD (of denk jij van wel? het kan hoor..) ::En anders steel ik Rudolf wel. sep 5, 2009 10:04 (UTC) :::Niet nodig, maar waarom koop je geen huis :'( Heb er speciaal een monument en een moskee geplaatst. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:06 (UTC) ::::Heb al teveel huizen >.< sep 5, 2009 10:19 (UTC) Spammer Wanner komt de vervelende Keupke-spammer weer terug? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:32 (UTC) :Weet ik veel? sep 5, 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::Nooit dus? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 12:11 (UTC) :::Ooit. Hoe moet ik het weten, ik ken hem niet. sep 5, 2009 12:52 (UTC) Wikistad undergound Zal ik de kaart maken ? sep 6, 2009 08:35 (UTC) :Dacht dat jij vertrokken was? :? Maar oke, als je een voorstel voor de kaart wil maken, wacht even, ik maak ff de spitslijn af ;) sep 6, 2009 09:07 (UTC) :Btw, je bent goed met de sjablonen bezig! :) KUTGW (keep up the good work)! Ik ga ff stationsartikelen aanmaken. sep 6, 2009 09:11 (UTC) ::Ok, een kaart van de metro maken is niet zo simpel als ik dacht, ik ga wel meer sjablonen maken sep 6, 2009 09:22 (UTC) Ticket "grappigste manier om te reizen" en "stevige muren van glas", maar de toegang tot de bar heeft me echt overtuigd. :P Leuk gedaan, zeg! Echocho sep 6, 2009 11:54 (UTC) :Dank je :) sep 6, 2009 11:57 (UTC) Beurs Waar is de eerste beurs dan? :P sep 7, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :Ga je je echt zoveel zorgen maken om de eerste beurs? :S iig, http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/WIKIndex_Foundation, de Libertaanse Beursindex. sep 7, 2009 15:19 (UTC) http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metropool_Wikistad&diff=99357&oldid=99242 --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:34 (UTC) :Ik deel hiermee mede dat Civitas zeker wil meewerken. sep 8, 2009 13:53 (UTC) Spoorlijnen Zou jij, behalve een schematische kaart, ook een kaart met echte afstanden van het Libertaans spoornet kunnen maken? Neem deze [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Blancokaart.PNG kaart] maar over in paint als een soort van ondergrond. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:59 (UTC) :Is goed, ik zal gelijk beginnen ;) sep 8, 2009 16:08 (UTC) ::Goed, heel erg bedankt :) Ik heb hem namelijk nodig voor 1) de Atlas Libertae (mooie schematische kaart trouwens) 2) Andere kaarten, zoals infrastructuur --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:15 (UTC) :::No problem en dankje, ik zal m anders ook gelijk bij de andere spoorkaart zetten als ie af is :D sep 8, 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::Ok, kga nu eten, dus ik log out. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:24 (UTC) Aub F:S Grondwet. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 15:55 (UTC) Vraag Kan iemand zomaar Mama Luigi aanpassen? En er dingen mee doen enzo terwijl ik het ben begonnen? Pierius Magnus sep 11, 2009 09:57 (UTC) :Eigenlijk wel. sep 11, 2009 10:16 (UTC) .. Blok OT? Apoo banaan sep 11, 2009 18:05 (UTC) :Geen zin in. sep 11, 2009 18:06 (UTC) ::Kap dan met het vandaliseren van mijn handtekening? :P sep 11, 2009 18:31 (UTC) :::Moest je niet op de chat zeggen dat je me 4 keer neer wou schieten. We staan inmiddels quite. >.< sep 11, 2009 18:08 (UTC) ::::Dat heb ik niet gezegt? :P sep 11, 2009 18:31 (UTC) Sjabloon Kun je me helpen met het sjabloon op de pagina Dr. Magnus? Het sjabloon verschijnt er niet in... Pierius Magnus sep 11, 2009 18:55 (UTC) :Is Dr. Magnus echt een voetballer? Btw, de afbeelding verschijnt nu wel ;) (dat bedoelde je toch?) sep 11, 2009 19:18 (UTC) Bedankt! Ik kom er wel uit nu! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:03 (UTC) Molenbeek Wel jammer dat je er niet komt wonen, ik heb het dorp speciaal voor jou gebouwd! :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Weet ik, maar het probleem is is dat ik niet naast Pierlotten woon. :P sep 12, 2009 13:40 (UTC) :: Ach, Pierlot zit in de gevangenis dus dat huis staat leeg. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::: Valt er nog meer te kraken???? --MaanMeis sep 12, 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::: Kraken? --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:48 (UTC) Btw betaalt Pierlot de huur niet, dus straks komt er een plek vrij? :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 15:48 (UTC) :Ok. sep 12, 2009 16:29 (UTC) ::Gefeliciteerd met uw huis in Al-Veltmanstan! :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 16:32 (UTC) :::Jeej? sep 12, 2009 16:34 (UTC) ::::<:o) Jeej. :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Kaart Is de kaart al af? (van het spoornet) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 14, 2009 14:44 (UTC) :Is de kaart nou al af? -- SjorskingmaWikistad sep 17, 2009 16:21 (UTC) Logo's! Tahrim, ik heb je hulp nodig! Kun jij misschien goed logo's ontwerpen, of ken je een actieve gebruiker hier die dat goed kan? Zo ja, wil je dan een een (simpel) logo ontwerpen voor de platenmaatschappij Infernal Rap Disco Parti en het muziekduo Willy & Kamal? Ikzelf ben er verschrikkelijk slecht in namelijk! Bij voorbaat dank, en het hoeft niet op stel en sprong af (zou wel leuk zijn :D) :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 15, 2009 12:10 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:56 (UTC) :Leuk, maar ik ben moslim. sep 19, 2009 09:07 (UTC) :Ff twee dingen: :# Lovia is bijna dood, ik weet dus niet wat voor verbanden je met dat land zou willen opstellen? :P :# Libertas heeft geen buurlanden (althans, niet directe buurlanden die aan ons land grenzen) - sep 19, 2009 09:12 (UTC) ::Is Lovia bijna dood? Wat is er gebeurd, zijn de mensen niet meer actief ofzo? Jammer zeg. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 09:51 (UTC) Tweede Burgeroorlog Ik wil mezelf in geen geval uitroepen tot koning, en de burgeroorlog is begonnen door een IP die zegt Bucu te zijn. Hiermee heb ik dus niks te maken. Er was een oorlog tussen de LCD en Nikolai aan de gang, maar dat hadden Jillis en ik uitgepraat. Vermoord me niet, Libertaans leger, please! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:05 (UTC) :Nja, je zit een maandje in de gevangenis. Valt wel mee (6) sep 19, 2009 19:09 (UTC) Zoals we nu weten: het viel niet mee! En vergelijk deze Tweede Burgeroorlog eens met de eerste Burgeroorlog: deze is nu al groter. Gelukkig is het nu voorbij. Wil jij nog wat van die overzichtjes erbij zetten van de hoofdrolspelers met hun foto's, het aantal strijdende partijen en de doden aantallen? Ik weet niet hoe dat moet! Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 19:25 (UTC) :Ik wil wel de dodenaantalllen doen hoor :) Ik ben bezig met een kopje Na de oorlog bij het artikel. LAAT HET VOOR MIJ! (A) sep 20, 2009 19:27 (UTC) :: Schrik me kapot, laat je mij leven? --MaanMeis sep 20, 2009 20:08 (UTC) :::Nee (6). Grapje, natuurlijk laat ik je leven :D sep 20, 2009 20:18 (UTC) Status en rijkregister Omdat ik geen sysop meer ben kan ik dit niet meer doen, dus moet je het maar overnemen of mij rechten geven sep 22, 2009 12:35 (UTC) :Hoezo heb je geen rechten meer? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:37 (UTC) ::Ja tahr, waarom heb ik geen rechten meer, bucu heeft ze afgepakt maar blijkbaar ben je het met hem eens sep 22, 2009 12:44 (UTC) Was Bucu dezelfde gast die de Tweede Burgeroorlog uitriep? Man, toen ik dat las was ik best geschokt! Wat gebeurde er wel niet allemaal hier de laatste paar dagen! Is zoiets gewoon? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 22, 2009 12:47 (UTC) :Ja dat was hem. Heeft Jillids nou al zijn rechten terug? Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 17:03 (UTC) ::Nee, terwijl ik al heb gezegt dat ik niet meer zo offensief zou doen sep 22, 2009 17:55 (UTC) :::Je krijgt voorlopig geen rechten wat mij betreft ook niet... ;) Waar zou je die voor nodig hebben? Greenday2 sep 22, 2009 18:06 (UTC) ::::Idd.. ik denk dat er toch nog wat tijd over heen moet gaan, ik heb namelijk niet gezien dat je ook nog met tering kind enz. schold. Mss is het handig om een breakje te nemen om af te koelen ofzo ;) Indeed, i think some time must go over it, i didnt see at all that you have also said "teringkind", now i seen it. Maybe you can take a wikibreak to stay cool. sep 22, 2009 20:04 (UTC) :::::Oke, ik vind het goed alleen waarom zeg je eerst dat ik het wel mag en dan weer niet, wil je trouwens de beveiliging van mijn GP opheven sep 22, 2009 20:41 (UTC) ::::::Omdat ik eerst niet zag dat je zo met teringkind enz. schold. En ik zal de beveiliging wel ff opheffen ;) sep 22, 2009 20:43 (UTC)`` :::::::Euh oke, toen was jij zeker weg, naja in ieder geval bedankt sep 22, 2009 20:46 (UTC) Pierlot Ik heb vreselijk lopen schelden op Pierlot. Maar: ik heb mijn excuses aangeboden. Op de fictieve landen wiki heb ik hele gesprekken met Pierlot gehouden. Hij wilde een tweede kans, zei die. Ik heb gezegd dat ik hem niet geloof. Nu moet hij van mij 10 mooie artikelen schrijven met plaatjes en alles erbij, om te laten zien dat hij nuttig kan zijn. Pierlot krijgt er al echt plezier in. Als hij klaar is laat ik hem zijn artikeltjes op WikiStad zetten - hij schrijft ze nu op Fictieve Landen.wikia. Als hij zijn best doet mag hij van mij over een poosje weer op Wikistad - ik geloof dat 'ie echt verandert nu. Hoe denk jij hierover? Het koste me een heilig geduld, maar ik kom nu ergens geloof ik!Dr. Magnus sep 22, 2009 20:09 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet hoor.. Kijk, ik ben wat langer op deze wiki dus ik weet ook wat Pierlot doet, ik vind dat ie niks anders kan doen dan onrust zaaien en opstoken :P Voor mijn mening is is dat hij zich deze keer ECHT goed kan gedragen, dat hij het dan kan proberen. Ik wil niet de baas spelen, het is immers een vrije wiki dus iedreen mag vrij zijn om te doen wat ie wil, maar voor mijn mening geef ik hem waarschijnlijk een kans ;) sep 22, 2009 20:45 (UTC)